Metallic human
by Louve Darkness
Summary: Gally survie au dernier piège de Destiny Nova. Mais où est elle et qui l'a sauvée?
1. Prologue

Metallic human  
  
Auteur : Louve Darkness, plaintes et autres : masakolowe@wanadoo.fr  
  
Genre : Concours, cross-over GunnmXMythe grec, hétéro, un peu de bagarre de temps en temps, disputes entre dieux.  
  
Couple : vous verrez après le prologue.  
  
Disclamer : Gunnm ne m'appartient pas et franchement, je préfère laisser les dieux se latter la figure tranquillement dans la mythologie grecque plutôt que de les avoir chez moi.  
  
Prologue  
  
Gally s'adossa au mur, fatiguée par la bataille qu'elle avait menée contre Nova. Enfin ! Elle avait enfin tué ce savant fou, créateur de Makaku et inventeur d'horreurs vivantes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard au cadavre de son adversaire. Elle réprima une grimace de dégoût devant la tête gisant à quelques mètres du corps sans vie, résultat d'une bonne utilisation de la lame de Damas. La cyborg se releva et partie dans le couloir menant vers la sortie.  
  
Elle courrait avec une seule pensée en tête « Revoir Foogia ». Elle se mit à sourire, pensant qu'enfin c'était fini, qu'elle allait pouvoir vivre à peu près tranquille. Elle ignora le lancinement dans sa tête, celui qui la prévenait du danger iminant, non, elle voulait entièrement se consacrer à sa vie future, avec son amour. Elle aurait du écouter son instinct.  
  
Foogia eu juste le temps de se retourner pour voir un mur de flammes s'avancer vers lui, résultat de l'explosion du Granit Inn. En quelques secondes, la cité entière de Kuzutetsu et toutes les fermes environnantes étaient en proie au flammes.  
  
Quelques mois plus tard, la vie s'était réorganisée dans les égouts de l'ancienne ville-décharghe, l'air de la surface étant pollué par les émanations de gaz venant du Granit Inn. Dans cette sorte de cours des miracles, un jeune homme s'affairait dans son laboratoire depuis la catastrophe. Il se pencha sur un incubateur géant, réglant quelques données pour l'ordinateur puis il actionna un interrupteur. Une décharge atteint la machine, faisant s'emballer les bulles et tressaillir le corps métallique. Alors que le liquide se vidait, une cyborg aux cheveux noirs ouvrit les yeux doucement.  
  
- Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants, Galatée[2].  
  
****####################****  
  
Louve: Euh.c'est moi ou c'est un peu court.  
  
Gally: Ce n'est qu'un prologue  
  
Louve : Vi mais quand même.  
  
Gally : Les infos s'il te plait.  
  
Louve : elles arrivent.  
  
[2] Louve : Ca te vas bien, hein ^_^ Gally: je crains le pire pour ce pauvre mythe ///-__-\\\ 


	2. Resurections

Metallic Human  
  
Auteur : Louve Darkness, jeune lycéenne totalement tarée, pour les mails c'est masakolowe@wanadoo.fr  
  
Genre : concours, cross over GunnmXMythe grec, Hétéro, un peu de bagarre et pari débile, disputes divines.  
  
Couple : Yugo+Gally  
  
Disclamer : Gunnm appartient à Yukito Kishiro, les dieux à leur mythologie mais Jû et ses copains sont à moi. Les mots en italiques sont les pensées des personnages  
  
Chapitre 1 : Résurrections  
  
Gally laissa aller ses yeux tout autour d'elle. La salle-laboratoire- où elle se trouvait était assez peu éclairée, sans fenêtre-comme enterrée- avec des canalisations et des fils électriques un peu partout. Son regard se posa sur une sorte de bureau, encombré de papiers divers, où trônait un ordinateur archaïque, datant sûrement de plusieurs siècles, mais visiblement en état de marche malgré le rafus qu'il faisait. Gally cru être devenue folle lorsqu'elle aperçu la personne qui s'affairait devant cette antiquité. Ces cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux marrons, cette cicatrice au poignet gauche...  
  
-Yugo...parvint-elle à dire une fois la surprise et les explications rationnelles passée-jumeau, clone, hallucination, fantôme...j'ai dit rationnelles ! –  
  
-Oui fit le principal intéressé sans quitter sa machine des yeux[1].  
  
-Tu étais...mort souffla la cyborg en se rappelant ce douloureux passage de sa vie.  
  
-Oui mais non[2] répliquât-il avant de soupirer et de se tourner enfin vers celle pour qui il avait fait pas mal de sacrifices. L'adolescent adressa un pauvre sourire à la jeune fille effarée puis reprit :  
  
-Repose-toi Gally, la régénération de tes cellules métalliques a été très dure, tu ne pourras pas bouger avant un bon moment. Je t'expliquerais tout après dit-il en caressant les cheveux de l'humanoïde. Celle-ci obéit, ne pouvant pas lutter plus longtemps contre la fatigue et la surprise réunies.  
  
-Fait « Ah » !  
  
-Très drô...  
  
Yugo ne laissa pas le temps à Gally de finir sa phrase et lui enfourna la cuillère dans la bouche. Il se retint de rire devant l'air courroucé de son amie. Celle-ci ne pouvant rien faire pendant trois-quatre jours, Yugo avait tout bonnement décidé de la nourrir lui-même afin « d'alimenter ton cerveau en glucose pour te faire regagner des forces »non sans ajouter mentalement que donner la becquée à la plus grande combattante actuelle était assez... ironique.  
  
-Echke tu pechme dichre pourchkoi tu ech chichant.[3]  
  
-Avale et répète fit l'adolescent en essuyant un regard noir de sa partenaire. Celle-ci s'exécuta avant de reprendre :  
  
-Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es vivant ?  
  
Yugo posa l'assiette et la cuillère sur le rebord de la machine où Gally se trouvait encore. Il releva la tête et commença son histoire :  
  
-Il y a à peu près un an[4], je me suis réveillé dans cette même machine, à ta place. Deux jeunes femmes se sont alors occupées de moi et m'ont raconté pourquoi et comment j'étais arrivée ici. Après ma chute, elles ont recueilli ma tête et ont retrouvé mon corps je ne sais comment là où tu l'avais enterré. Elles ont ensuite régénéré mes cellules avec la même méthode que celle utilisé pour toi. Elles m'ont expliqué qu'elles avaient un projet pour moi, que j'avais un réel potentiel en matière de nanotechnologie et qu'il faudrait que je le développe avec leur aide.  
  
« Elles m'ont donc enseigné tout ce qu'elles savaient en cette matière. Peu après la fin de mon instruction, elles ont disparue en me laissant leur laboratoire et un but : celui de pouvoir changer les cellules de cyborg en cellules humaines.  
  
« Lorsque l'explosion du Grannit Inn se produisit, toute la population encore vivante de Kuzutetsu a immigré ici, dans les égouts, l'air n'étant plus respirable à la surface. D'après des amis, une cyborg obstinée était rentrée dans le labo de Nova quelques temps avant le désastre. J'ai supposé que ce soit toi, et je ne me suis pas trompé.  
  
« Je me suis donc rendu à la surface munie d'un masque à gaz et ce que j'y ai vu était...désolant : il n'y a rien d'autre que des ruines, de la cendre et pas mal de plaques de métal fondu, cyborgs ou construction. Tu as du survivre grâce à ton champ électromagnétique[5], comme contre Makaku. Néanmoins, tu étais salement amochée, ton bras droit était réduit en miettes comme tes jambes. Je t'ais donc placée dans l'incubateur, jusqu'à ton réveil.  
  
-Pour me rendre humaine ? Ça n'a pas marché visiblement constata la jeune fille en contemplant son corps métallique. Yugo eut un petit rire  
  
-Non, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de procéder à ce changement plutôt... radical. A moins que tu ne veuille rester cyborg ?  
  
Gally leva les yeux timidement vers son ami.  
  
-Je ne sais pas...soufflât-elle en détournant finalement la tête. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas mais... je ne me sens pas encore prête, et puis tout ça est nouveau pour moi, comme si je recommençais encore une fois ma vie...  
  
Yugo sourit en réponse et releva la tête de son amie pour la forcer à le regarder. Il bénit le ciel qu'elle soit encore faible sinon elle l'aurait déjà envoyé balader.  
  
- Gally, je ne t'en veux pas et je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu dis non, je ne te force pas. Habitue-toi à ta nouvelle vie, réfléchit et quand tu auras pris une décision ou que tu te sentiras prête, dis-le-moi.  
  
La jeune cyborg sourit à son tour en guise d'acquiescement.  
  
- Bien, alors doucement, ne te force pas et...  
  
BOUM  
  
- Je t'avais dis de faire attention fit Yugo en relevant Gally. Ouch, t'es toujours aussi légère qu'avant[6].  
  
Gally lança un regard noir à son ami puis se remis debout et tenta à nouveau de faire quelques pas avec un peu plus de précaution que lors de sa première tentative. Une fois cet exercice périeux réussit, elle se laissa aller sur le fauteuil placé à coté du bureau. La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit avec fracas et Gally maudit son immobilité forcée lorsqu'une tornade d'1m 30 s'arrêta juste devant son nez.  
  
- Waouh ! Alors c'est elle que t'es allé chercher à la surface ! remarque je te comprends, parce qu'une fille comme ça, on ne la laisse pas toute seule.  
  
- Jû[7]...commença Yugo sur un ton passablement énervé  
  
- D'accord, d'accord je me tais. N'empêche que...  
  
- JÛ !  
  
Gally avait profité de la mini dispute pour observer la nouvelle arrivante. C'était une gamine d'une dizaine d'années, véritable pile sur ressorts, avec de grands yeux verts un peu malicieux, quelques taches de sons, ainsi que deux trois mèches brunes qui sortaient du foulard noué sur sa tête, foulard attaché comme ce lui que Yugo portait auparavant. Comprenant que si elle n'intervenait pas la chicane pouvait durer longtemps, Gally toussota pour attirer l'attention des deux compères.  
  
- Désolé Gally fit Yugo en se tournant vers la cyborg, je te présente Jû, c'est la cadette des mercenaires de ce quartier, mais je suppose que si elle est venue, ce n'est pas pour me parler de ma vie amoureuse...  
  
- Yep ![8] On a eu une petite bagarre avec la bande de Watery et on aimerait avoir quelques soins...  
  
Gally remarqua alors la blessure -au couteau- au bras de la jeune fille.  
  
- Pourquoi les Hunters Warrior n'interviennent pas ?  
  
- y'a plus de Hunters, y se sont tous fais tuer après la catastrophe.  
  
- QUOI ??!!!!! Hurla Gally en se relevant. Mauvaise tactique, elle se ramassa une fois de plus.  
  
- Les voyous ont profités de la panique générale pour les exterminer. Expliquât Yugo en soulevant une fois de plus Gally. Depuis, ce sont de petites bandes de mercenaires qui s'occupent de la « paix » de la ville.  
  
- Ouais, « paix » relativement calme avant l'arrivée de Watery.  
  
La cyborg posa un regard interrogateur sur la petite fille qui en profita pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment.  
  
- Ce salaud exige que chaque personne pouvant avoir de l'eau potable lui en reverse la moitié. Et vaut mieux faire ce qu'il dit sinon on est mal barré. Y'a que notre bande qui ose s'opposer à la sienne. Ces cons savent vachement bien se battre en plus, on a du mal en ce moment.  
  
Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Gally :  
  
- Et si je vous apprenais à vous battre ?  
  
- T'es sérieuse fit Jû en la dévisageant. Mais tu peux à peine marcher !  
  
- Ce n'est pas un problème intervint Yugo, dans un jour ça devrait être possible.  
  
- Mais... débuta la gamine, tu sais bien te battre ?  
  
- Le Panzer Kunst, ça te dit quelque chose ?  
  
Jû ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle avait entendu parler d'une cyborg qui avait été Hunter Warrior puis Championne de Motorball en utilisant cette technique hors du commun mais elle était sensée être morte pour une infraction.... La fillette n'avait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait se trouver en face de cette légende vivante.  
  
- Tu... pourrais... nous l'apprendre ?  
  
- Non, le Panzer Kunst est réservé aux cyborg, mais je vous apprendrais d'autres techniques à peu près aussi fulgurantes.  
  
- ...  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- ...D'accord fit la demoiselle en sautant presque au cou de Gally. Elles partirent toutes les deux dans un grand fou rire.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, Gally ayant repris possession de ses capacités, elle décida de visiter la ville souterraine en compagnie de Jû et de Yugo qui ne voulait visiblement pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Ils arrivèrent sur une place, sorte de marché, ressemblant plus aux souks marocains qu'aux marchés de la surfaces. Jû les dirigea vers un étalage d'habits, apostrophant le vendeur qu'elle semblait bien connaître :  
  
- Ohayo Tim !  
  
- Ohayo la miss ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?  
  
- Besoin de fringues dit-elle en montrant Gally du doigt, celle-ci portant un t-shirt de Yugo ainsi qu'un pantalon trop grand.  
  
- Je vois fit le marchand, attend, je dois avoir quelque chose en rayon.  
  
Il se retourna et fouilla un peu dans des cartons avant de revenir avec un paquet d'affaires. Il les déplia et Gally observa le t-shirt à col roulé en cuir ainsi que le pantalon large en toile blanche, tenant visiblement grâce à une ceinture en tissu nouée autour. Elle hocha la tête en guise d'approbation puis avisa un foulard de la même couleur que le pantalon. Elle le mit avec les affaires. Jû continua à papoter joyeusement avec Tim puis décida de partir vers un dépôt à l'autre bout de la place.  
  
- Mais...fit Gally avec étonnement, on ne paye pas ?  
  
- Jû a crédit chez Tim depuis qu'elle a mis en déroute deux voleurs. Elle est jeune mais elle sait se battre.  
  
Jû était presque arrivée devant le hangar lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond, très grand, d'une quinzaine d'année.  
  
- Yo imoutou-chan. Ca vas ?  
  
- Salut l'asperge, lança-elle à l'adolescent qui lui assena une tape sur le haut du crane tout en lui lançant un regard gris acier, j'amène Yugo et sa copine.  
  
- Jû ! Fit Yugo. Ce n'est pas ma copine.  
  
Bizarrement, Gally sentit un petit pincement à ce qui lui servait de cœur. Jû le remarqua et nota qu'il faudrait charrier la cyborg sur ça.  
  
- Que nous vaut cette visite reprit « l'asperge ». Un cours de combat ?  
  
- Pas encore, répondit Gally, demain sûrement. Aujourd'hui je visite la ville.  
  
- Dommage. J'aurai voulu commencer au plus vite et...  
  
- PLAAAAAACE !!!! Fit une voix venant de la rue adjacente. DEGAGEZ !!!! IL EST BLESSE !!!!  
  
Le frère de Jû poussa la petite troupe dans le hangar avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand. Une dizaine de motards rentrèrent en vitesse, le premier portant un homme accidenté.  
  
- LA PORTE !!!!! VITE !!!! ILS NOUS SUIVENT !!!!  
  
Gally aperçu une autre bande de motards arrivant-Il n'aura pas le temps de fermer la porte-. Elle entendit juste Yugo lui crier de revenir avant de se retrouver encerclée par le second groupe de motos.  
  
- Eh, regardez-moi ça, ils envoient des filles se battre maint'nant !  
  
- L'est plutôt jolie...  
  
- Dommage que ça soit qu'une machine.  
  
L'inconscient qui venait de dire ça se retrouva à terre une seconde plus tard. Gally l'attrapa par le col et le souleva sans problème.  
  
- Je_ne_suis_pas_une_machine...siffla-elle entre ses dents. Le motard la regarda quelques secondes puis lui cracha à la figure. Gally eu alors un sourire sadique- je ne pensais pas reprendre l'entraînement ainsi mais...-  
  
La troupe de motard eu à peine le temps de voir leur coéquipier passer qu'il s'était encastré dans un mur. Ils se tournèrent alors tous vers Gally qui se frottait les mains comme si elles étaient sales. Les bikers s'élancèrent en même temps vers elle. L'humanoïde attrapa les deux premières motos par la roue avant et les envoya en l'air, puis les rejoints et les projeta à l'opposé l'une de l'autre grâce deux coup de pieds simultanés. Elle atterrit en faisant le poirier sur le porte bagage d'un autre deux-roues Elle attrapa avec ses jambes la tête du motard puis fit un demi-tour qui retira l'homme de sa moto. Elle effectua un salto et se redressa devant les trois autres victimes potentielles.  
  
-Des amateurs ?  
  
Les motards hochèrent négativement la tête et filèrent en vitesse.  
  
Des applaudissements se firent entendre du dépôt et Gally se tourna vers les mercenaires. - Bravo ! Premier combat et quatre subordonnés de Watery en moins, je suis soufflé ! Dit le plus vieux.  
  
- Je crois qu'on a le meilleur prof de combat de la terre. Renchérit Asperge.  
  
- Et la plus suicidaire...soufflât Yugo, tiraillé entre féliciter Gally et lui crier dessus pour son inconscience. Je crois qu'on va rentrer, t'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.  
  
Gally aquiesça et suivi Yugo vers la maison de son ami, non sans avoir au préalable fait la connaissance de tous les mercenaires( Asperge se prénommant Tidus [9]), pris des nouvelles du blessé( « -C'est juste superficiel. -Superficiel ! Nan mais c'est pas toi qu'as mal ! ») Et leur promettre de revenir demain.  
  
Gally se coucha sur le lit de camp que Yugo avait installé dans la cuisine, pièce voisine du laboratoire. Elle contempla le plafond pendant un moment, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, puis se releva pour aller trouver Yugo dans le labo. Celui-ci était entrain de taper des notes et d'entrer des données sur l'ordinateur. L'adolescente s'assit une nouvelle fois sur le fauteuil avant de demander :  
  
- Qui est Watery ?  
  
Yugo se tourna vers elle et se mit à réfléchir. Comment trouver les mots pour définir ce salopard ?  
  
- C'est...un monstre, indestructible et dieu sait qu'on a essayé... Il veut toujours plus d'eau pour lui, d'ailleur on sait pas pourquoi, et repère très vite ceux qui lui cachent leurs parts. Il est doté d'une immense agilité au combat, presque aussi vif que toi.  
  
- Mais, a quoi ressemble-il ?  
  
- D'après Jû c'est un très beau gosse avec, excuse-moi l'expression, un putain de cul[10]. Il est assez musclé, les cheveux bruns lui tombant sur les épaules. Ses yeux sont vert eau[11]. Il est toujours entouré d'une bonne partie de sa bande ils doivent être environs une centaine.  
  
- D'accord...  
  
- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ?  
  
- Je crois que j'avais besoin de savoir ce que je vais combattre. Me lancer dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir m'a causé pas mal de mauvaises surprises. Makaku, Den, Gr-2, et Nova en font partis. Bonne nuit.  
  
- Bonne nuit.  
  
Après que Gally eu refermé la porte, Yugo se retourna vers son bureau et cru faire une crise cardiaque. Une femme se tenait assise en tailleur sur ses notes et le regardait d'un air amusé.  
  
- Aphrodite ! Mais que fais-tu là ? Chuchota-il, de peur que Gally l'entende.  
  
- J'observe, j'observe... fit- elle en agrandissant son sourire.  
  
- Et...demanda Yugo sur un air grognon.  
  
- Tu l'as remise sur pied, c'est déjà pas mal ! Il ne te reste qu'à passer à l'étape suivante.  
  
- Si elle accepte...Soupira le brun, un air résigné sur le visage.  
  
- Elle acceptera !  
  
- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sure ? Railla-il ouvertement, mais se taisant en se rendant compte de sa gaffe.  
  
- Elle t'aime, elle acceptera. Assura la déesse en se penchant vers le jeune mortel.  
  
- Mouais...  
  
- Pygmalion, si je vous ai aidé une fois c'est pour votre amour qui est d'une force incroyable.  
  
- Poséidon va nous mettre des battons dans les roues...  
  
- Sur, fit la déesse en descendant de son perchoir. Mais je pense que vous réussirez.  
  
- J'espère...soupira Yugo  
  
- Rend-la humaine et il vous laissera tranquille. Vous deviendrez immortels. Conclu la divinité en se fondant dans la pénombre.  
  
- Ben c'est pas gagné...Chuchota-il en s'effondrant sur son fauteuil.  
  
****##############****  
  
Louve: Ouais ! Est un chapitre de fini, un !  
  
Gally : Comme d'habitude tu ne vas pas plus loin que le prologue, je suppose que c'est un record.  
  
Louve : Gnagnagna ! Je compte bien finir cette fan fic.  
  
Gally, blasée : On verra ça... Les petites notes débiles s'il te plait...  
  
Louve : hin hin.  
  
[1] Masako : Messant ! Ne pas regarder la femme de sa vie ! Nan mais quel goujat ! Gally : Excusez la, elle est sous sugar hight  
  
[2] MWAHAHA ! Réplique qui ne laisse pas de possibilité de  
répondre...enfin, il pourrait être plus sympa.  
  
[3] J'avoue, j'ai exagéré...  
  
[4] En fait Yugo s'est retrouvé en léthargie pendant pas mal d'années.  
  
[5] Bon, normalement il ne devrait pas le savoir, mais disons  
qu'Aphrodite lui a fait la bio de Gally entre temps.  
  
[6] Référence à la rencontre entre Gally et Yugo, il essaye de la  
soulever mais il se retrouve vite par terre^____^  
  
[7] Jû= Souplesse. Je cherchais un nom pour cette petite combattante  
  
[8] Duo : Ca me rappelle quelqu'un...  
  
Louve : Qu'est que tu fais là toi ?  
  
Duo : Je squatte pour la lecture de ta première fic finie !  
  
[9] Nan, pas celui de FF10, mais un copain aussi taré (si ce n'est  
plus..)que moi . J'adore mettre des personnes que je connais dans mes  
fics ! Je vous ferai un dessin !  
  
[10] Vi je sais elle a dix ans, mais elle vit dans la rue depuis  
qu'elle peut marcher, alors regardez le même effet sur Duo...  
  
[11] Louve : Le monstre aux yeux verts, synonyme de la jalousie, taxe  
l'eau du Sahel juste pour remplir son jacusi !  
  
Gally : Et c'est reparti pour la période MC Solaar...  
  
Duo : On est mal barrés-_-°xxxx 


	3. Guerre des gangs

Metallic Human  
  
Auteur : Louve Darkness, mail to masakolowewanadoo.fr  
  
Genre : Ah bon ? C'est classable ? Bon ben hétéro, cross over Gunm x Mythe de Galatée, bagarre, disputes sur des sujets idiots de paris. Ah oui, c'est pour un concours...  
  
Couples : YugoGallyYugo  
  
Disclamer: vous connaissez la chanson, alors tous en cœur : Ils ne sont pas à moooaaaaaaa ! Sauf les mercenaires, et encore, Tidus n'appartient qu'a lui-même, déjà que s'il lit ça je vais me faire enguirlander. Les mots en Italiques sont les pensées de Gally.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Guerre des gangs  
  
Depuis une semaine, Gally entraînait les mercenaires dans le hangar. Ils se débrouillaient tous bien, surtout Jû qui semblait être l'incarnation du Vif- argent. Il n'y avait pas eu de rencontre avec le gang de Watery depuis que Gally leur avait mis une dérouillée sévère. Donc pas de blessés et une ambiance assez bonne enfant.  
  
- Gally...  
  
La cyborg se tourna vers Tidus qui lui fit signe de regarder la porte du hangar. Un petit garçon d'a peu près l'age de Jû avec un bras cybernétisé se tenait dans l'embrasure, cherchant visiblement quelque chose -ou quelqu'un-. Gally s'approcha et s'agenouilla afin d'être à sa hauteur. Le garçonnet la dévisagea puis reprit son inspection des lieux.  
  
- Tu cherches une personne ? Lui demanda Gally.  
  
- J'ai un message pour monsieur Gally.  
  
Gally senti une grosse goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tête et se retourna vers Tidus pour lui intimer l'ordre de cesser de ricaner. Elle maudit un instant Ido pour lui avoir donné le nom de son chat[1].  
  
- C'est moi...reprit-elle après un bref moment de lassitude. L'enfant ne paru pas surpris et lui tendit un bout de papier. Elle le prit non sans être étonnée que quelqu'un lui adresse un mot –sûrement Yugo-. L'enfant parti sans demander son reste.  
  
-C'est de qui ? Fit Tidus en lisant sans problème par-dessus l'épaule de la cyborg[2]. Celle-ci renifla dédaigneusement avant de mettre le feu à la lettre[3]. Le blond la regarda en haussant un sourcil étonné puis rejoignis le groupe, en espérant s'être trompé en lisant. Gally n'avait pas répondu à sa question et ne voulait visiblement pas en parler. Elle se tint encore un peu devant la porte, les yeux dans le vague, puis la referma d'un coup sec. Elle tourna les talons et marcha en direction des mercenaires qui s'étaient tus.  
  
- Bon, on le finit ce cours ?!  
  
Les hommes se regardèrent un peu affolés par l'attitude de leur professeur puis acquiescèrent.  
  
- Alors au travail...lança Gally avec un sourire ne présageant rien de bon[4].  
  
- Bon dieu, Tid'...fit le plus âgé. Tu lui as fais quoi ?  
  
- Aller Gally ! S'te plais ! Dis-moi!  
  
- Non.  
  
- Gallyyyy! Supplia Jû en partant dans les aigus.  
  
- Non !  
  
- Aller ! Avoue ! Tu craques pour Yugo !  
  
- NON ! Cria la cyborg, déjà passée dans les couleurs carmines, plus par timidité que par colère.  
  
- Gally ! Soit sympa ! J'lui dirais pas, j'te jure ! Fit la fillette très solennellement, une main sur le cœur et les doigts croisés dans son dos.  
  
- On a déjà été ensemble et ça s'est mal terminé !  
  
- Qui tente rien n'a rien ![5]  
  
Gally roula les yeux devant tant de détermination. Jû en profita pour sauter sur son dos avant de lui chuchoter :  
  
- Et puis de toute façon, il t'aime...  
  
Sur ces mots, le petit diable parti enquiquiner quelqu'un d'autre, laissant cette pauvre Gally bloquée sur la dernière phrase.  
  
- Il...m'aime ?!  
  
Quelque part à la sortie de la ville souterraine, dans une grotte.  
  
- A-t-elle reçu l'avertissement ?  
  
- Oui Maître.  
  
- Et ?  
  
- Elle ne semble pas vouloir partir.  
  
Watery se releva brusquement de la masse rocheuse qui lui servait de siège(trône serait plus exact). Il congédia ses subordonnés avant de partir vers le cratère servant de baignoire géante. Il y plongea puis se laissa couler au fond pour réfléchir. Cette petite peste allait donc réussir ! Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de se débarrasser de ce couple maudit. Watery remonta et s'accouda au bord tout en souriant. Une confrontation massive passerait plus inaperçue qu'un duel....  
  
-Tiens ! Tu rentres tôt Gally !  
  
- ...Oui. Fit l'interpellée en rougissant.  
  
- Un problème ?  
  
- ...Non. Mentit-elle en disparaissant rapidement dans la salle de bain.  
  
Yugo fronça les sourcils avant de reposer l'assiette qu'il était entrain de laver. Il alla jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'eau et toqua doucement. Gally ne répondit pas et ramena ses jambes contre elle.  
  
- Gally ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
- Rien !  
  
- Tu plaisantes ?! Tu rentre en tirant une tronche de 3 km de long et tu me dis que tout va bien !  
  
- J'ai jamais dis que tout allait bien. Contredit-elle d'une voie atone.  
  
- Gallyyy !  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Ce sont les mercenaires ? Commença Yugo d'une voix légèrement crispée  
  
- Non.  
  
- C'est Jû ? Continua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre, inquiet du mal que la petite pouvait faire sans s'en rendre compte[6].  
  
- Non  
  
- C'est ton pantzer kunst ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- C'est Watery ?  
  
- ...Oui. Lâcha-t-elle, soulagée que Yugo lui donne une échappatoire. Elle déverrouilla la porte et laissa son ami rentrer. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et ficha son regard dans celui de la cyborg.  
  
- Qu'a-t-il fait ?  
  
- Il...m'a envoyé un avis. Soit je pars, soit je meurs.  
  
Yugo hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.  
  
- J'ai...un peu peur. Je ne suis pas sure de venir à bout de tout son gang. Ni à bout de lui par la même occasion.  
  
Yugo giffla Gally. Elle pu lire la colère dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle lui adressa un regard abasourdi.  
  
- COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRA CA ! Hurla-t-il. TU ES LA PLUS GRANDE GUERRIERE DU MONDE ACTUEL ! TU AS BATTU MAKAKU, LE BERSEKER, NOVA ET TOUS LES AUTRES ! TU AS MEME BATTU JAGUSHAN ! JE T'INTERDIS DE DOUTER DE TOI !  
  
Gally laissa errer ses yeux, encore sur le coup de la surprise, puis les ferma et rendit son étreinte à son camarade, décidée à mettre un terme à ce qui la rongait depuis plusieurs jours. Il restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Gally ne susurre ses mots :  
  
- Je t'aime, Yugo.  
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime.  
  
- Roh que c'est migon ! Fit une personne à leur côté, les faisant sursauter. Le couple se tourna vers l'importint.  
  
- Aphrodite ?!  
  
Watery posa son regard sur ses troupes rassemblées. Il eut un sourire machiavélique avant de commencer son discours :  
  
- Je crois qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Car aujourd'hui nous allons mettre fin à la dernière résistance de cette ville : ce petit groupe de moucherons osant se dresser contre nous.  
  
« Nous allons enfin récupérer l'eau se trouvant ici, dernière richesse de ce monde dépravé[7], sans que personne ne puisse s'y opposer.  
  
« Nous sommes en passe de gagner cette guerre. » Tous les soldats se mirent au garde à vous devant leur chef puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie.  
  
##############  
  
Louve : Mouais mouais mouais...  
  
Gally, blasée : Quoi encore, Louve : Trop court...  
  
Gally : Tu as fais pire. Louve : Oui, maiiiiiis...  
  
Gally : Mais ?  
  
Louve : Ca va trop vite ! Gally : Mais non ! Il te reste encore un ou deux chapitres et l'épilogue !  
  
Louve : Si tu le dis...  
  
Gally : Et puis pour les longues fics tu as tes idées sur Harry Potter...  
  
Louve, sourire sadique : Harryyyyyy ! Dracoooooo ! Venez un peu par ici !  
  
Harry et Draco : Uh Oh !  
  
[1] Ben oui, comme Ido ne savait pas comment l'appeler, il lui a donné  
ce nom masculin au départ !  
  
[2] Gally : environ 1m50, Tidus : 1m80, Louve : 1m63...J'veux grandir !  
  
[3] Vive le plasma !  
  
[4] Sadique quoi !  
  
[5] Etc... Ben j'ai du mal à l'appliquer !  
  
[6] Naaaaan, elle ne s'en rend pas DU TOUT compte.  
  
[7] Quand on voit la décharge...  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Shini la Folle : Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir Désolée que  
ce chapitre soit cour, mais je suis en ce moment même sur un gros  
projet avec HarryPotter. Mais les autres chapitres avancent et  
devraient être plus intéressant que ce dernier.  
  
Shin Shadow : Merci ! J'espère que cela te fera lire le début! 


End file.
